fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 5/10/16
A pre-show segment was played at The Wyatt Family’s house. ' ' Wyatt: You got us well last week, Punk. You do. You did something that none of The Wyatt Family have ever thought of doing. And that is to make us taste our own blood. Believe me. We loved every moment of it. The 4th Reich. Your Nazi regime have entertained us for the past 3 months. But at Primal Warfare, it’s game over for you. And so does The Shield, especially you...Dean. Is gaining her trust more important than putting an end to the dictatorship that Survival is facing? Understand me, Shield. We are not going to take this lightly. You left us high and dry when The 4th Reich laid waste to The Wyatts. But no worries, we loved it. To you, you hated it. All will be fine for I, Bray Wyatt, will win the Survival World Championship at Primal Warfare. And CM Punk……...run. ' ' Segment 1: *The 4th Reich comes out with massive heats from the crowd as they make their way to the ring (with the exception of Samoa Joe). Triple H and CM Punk are holding a microphone each as they start to talk* '' '' Punk: I told you, Bray Wyatt. I told you that The 4th Reich will grant you the death wish you have agreed on by joining forces with The Shield. This would not have happen if you didn’t attack us the night after Life Sentence. But that is a different story. Things will only get worse from now onwards. For you, The Wyatt Family, Sting and The Shield. One by one. You will all die at the hands of The 4th Reich. And at Primal Warfare, Bray Wyatt and Dean Ambrose. You will fall down to your graves. And for Sting, Dolph Ziggler will end that old bastard for good. '' '' Ziggler: Sting, you have overstayed your visit here. Triple H have been kind enough to let you sign a contract to appear on Survival. But you have taken advantage of that to put us out of power. Don’t worry though. I will help you put out of your misery, Sting. I will beat you up to a bloody pulp and after Primal Warfare, no one will remember the man called Sting. '' ''' '' HHH: Bold promises by you two. But I trust you two. You have not failed us with the exception of that janitor, Mr. Kennedy. This is why we are the most dominant force in professional wrestling history. CM Punk being the Survival World Champion, Bobby Roode being the United States Champion, Dolph Ziggler being the Mr. Money in the Bank, Samoa Joe being the enforcer of The 4th Reich, Cesaro being the Swiss Superman and Ryback….the terminator of The 4th Reich. His mission is simply to terminate anyone who oppose The 4th Reich. Now you may say that being the enforcer and the terminator of The 4th Reich is the same thing right? Samoa Joe is not under The 4th Reich whatsoever. He only does his work when we summon him. Ryback’s job is immediate. Any major threat he see, he will neutralize it. Enough of about us. It’s time for your Quarterfinal match, Ziggler. I expect you to win. '' '' Ziggler: I got this. Don’t sweat about it. '' '' *Segment ends with The 4th Reich leaving the ring except for Dolph Ziggler* ' ' '''Match 1: Dolph Ziggler vs Seth Rollins in the King of the Ring Quarterfinals ' ' The match starts off fast with both men landing their signature moves in early. Rollins gains the upperhand with his quick right hands. Ziggler eventually gets the momentum to his side after yanking Rollins off the ring apron to the floor. A commercial break takes place. After the commercial break, Ziggler was seen giving Rollins a snapmare followed up with a hard kick right to the back of Rollins. Ziggler quickly hits a low angle dropkick on Rollins’s face, getting a 2 count. Ziggler picks Rollins up and the match continues. Near the midway of the match, Rollins attempts to superplex Ziggler off the top rope. But Ziggler counters it to a front suplex. Ziggler then jumps off the top rope for the elbow drop. However, Rollins got his knees up in time. As the match approaches to the end, Ziggler is setting up for the ZigZag on Rollins. But Rollins flicks Ziggler away. Rollins quickly nails Avada Kedavra on Ziggler. Rollins goes for the cover but receives a 2 count. Rollins preys on Ziggler for the Curb Stomp. But Ryback slowly walks to the ring and Rollins turns around to see the Big Guy inches closer every passing second. Rollins turns around and see Ziggler trying to get back on his feet. Rollins jumps and hits a crossbody on Ryback. But Ryback catches Rollins in mid air before throwing him onto the floor first. The referee asked Ryback to go back to the locker room which Ryback did not move at all. Ryback picks Rollins up and rolls him back into the ring. Ryback goes up onto the ring apron and stands there despite the referee’s attempts to eject him. Ziggler slowly waits as Rollins tries to get back on his feet. Rolling is back on his feet and turns around. And Ziggler throws himself for the Superkick. But Rollins ducks, causing the superkick to hit Ryback instead. Rollins quickly rolls Ziggler up for the victory. ' ' Winner: Seth Rollins advances to the Semifinals via pinfall at 15:25. ' ' After the match, Ziggler was livid as Ryback accidentally cost him the victory. While Ryback slowly walks to the back as Ziggler lost his temper at ringside. ' ' Segment 2: *Dolph Ziggler goes to Triple H’s office* '' '' Ziggler: What the fuck Hunter? Why is Ryback out there when I was about to beat Seth Rollins? Why? Answer me damn it. '' '' HHH: Ziggler. Unless you want us to give the Kennedy treatment, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth. Ryback was out there to ensure that you will advance to the semifinals. But unfortunately, Seth Rollins outsmarted you. '' '' Ziggler: No no no. Seth Rollins did not outsmart me. Ryback have no other reason to stand on the fucking ring apron when I got the match won. Why does he have the need to stand on the ring apron? That is the question I want to know. '' '' HHH: Ziggler, get yourself cooled down first. We’ll talk about that later. If we talk in this state, nothing good will happen. You know it. Go get a shower and come find me an hour later. '' '' *Segment ends with Ziggler leaving in frustration as HHH looks on* ' ' Match 2: John Cena vs Jack Swagger w/ Rob Van Dam in a Singles Match John Cena picks up the victory after nailing an Attitude Adjustment via pinfall at 5 minutes. After the match, Cena brutally attacks both Rob Van Dam and Jack Swagger with chain shots. Cena then grabs a microphone from the timekeeper area and begins to speak. ' ' Segment 3: *John Cena’s promo* '' '' Cena: Funaki, you stupid Japanese motherfucker. Who are you to cost me my match? Especially when I am going after the Survival World Championship. Let’s get real here all right? Obviously the Doctor of Thungamonics is going to win the King of the Ring. Who else on the roster is on my level man? Ain’t no one is close enough to the level of John Cena. I am untouchable. I am unstoppable. Just like Kobe Bryant in a hotel room at Colorado. And that is why I am going to do this at Primal Warfare. Funaki, I am going to fuck your wife after I fucked you up at Primal Warfare. Word life motherfucker. '' '' Cena drops his mic and starts to walk to the ramp. Cena stands on the ramp, doing his “Word Life” gesture. And Funaki comes from behind and nails a Japanese flag shot right to the back of Cena. '' ''' '' Funaki: If you make a joke about my wife, I will chop your pee pee….John Cena. And fuck you. '' '' *Segment ends with Funaki standing tall over John Cena, waving the Japanese flag* ' ' '''Match 3: Samoa Joe vs Bray Wyatt in the King of the Ring Quarterfinals ' ' The match started off physical with both men throwing a series of right hands to each other. Joe hits a knee shot right to Wyatt, bringing Wyatt down to his knees. Joe grabs Wyatt and throws him across the ring. Wyatt quickly gets up and starts to laugh before charging at Joe. Halfway into the match, Wyatt corners Joe with a running senton. Wyatt slowly picks Joe up for Sister Abigail. But Joe grabs Wyatt’s throat and tosses him over the top rope. Joe goes to the outside and whips Wyatt to the barricade. Near to the conclusion of the match, Joe stalks behind Wyatt for the Muscle Buster. But Wyatt reverses it and nails an Uranage on Joe. Wyatt waits patiently for Joe to get back on his feet. Wyatt grabs Joe’s head and is about to hit Sister Abigail. Joe overpowers Wyatt and throws him towards the referee. Joe charges at Wyatt but Wyatt sidesteps. Joe stops just in time before crashing into the referee. Wyatt tries to go for a blind shot to Joe. However, Joe takes Wyatt’s head and slams him to the referee. The two big men continue to brawl. Until CM Punk comes out and nails a sledgehammer shot right to Wyatt’s face. Punk takes the microphone and starts to speak. ' ' Punk: And your special guest referee for this King of the Ring Quarterfinals is….CM Punk. ' ' Joe grabs Wyatt and nails the Muscle Buster before pinning him for the 3 count. ' ' Winner: Samoa Joe advances to the Semifinals via pinfall at 12:40 ' ' After the match, Punk lifts Wyatt up and hits the GTS before the camera pans to the backstage. ' ' Segment 4: *Sami Zayn’s status for Primal Warfare announced by Tom Phillips* '' '' Tom: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Last week, we saw what happened to Sami Zayn as he was attacked by Apollo Crews through the TV screen and was furthered assaulted by Samoa Joe in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round. This have been announced last week that Sami Zayn is in no condition to compete for the Intercontinental Championship at Primal Warfare. '' ''' '' Apollo Crews comes into the scene, smiling from ear to ear. '' '' ''Crews: Oh man, that shot when I drove Sami Zayn’s face through the TV screen. That will never get old. In fact, I should include that in my titantron. Or maybe I can use that shot as my Twitter profile picture. What do you think, Tom? '' '' '' Tom: Uh….. '' '' Crews: Shut up. You don’t deserve to decide what I should do around here. I am the Intercontinental Champion and I am in command here. Sami Zayn is out. And now it’s time for a new challenger to face a true champion in Apollo Crews. '' '' Triple H appears with massive boos as he begins to speak. '' '' HHH: Apollo Crews…...you look fine as usual. What you did last week…..is a huge statement for the guys back here. To know that you meant business by being the Intercontinental Champion. Since you are confident that you can take on a new challenger, I will make you defend your championship in an Open Challenge at Primal Warfare. '' '' *Segment ends with Triple H leaving while Apollo Crews looks on* ' ' '''Main event: Kurt Angle vs Chris Hero in the King of the Ring Quarterfinals ' ' The match starts off with both men locking up for the collar elbow tie up. Angle locks Hero in the headlock before Hero pushes Angle off the ropes to break the headlock. Hero drops down as Angle rebounds back. Angle comes back but Hero leapfrogs over Angle and hits an arm drag. Hero then grabs Angle and hits a snapmare. The match continues on with a series of chain wrestling. Midway into the match, Angle is working on Hero’s right ankle. Angle got the Ankle Lock tight as Hero tries to reverse the hold. Hero flips himself, driving Angle to the steel post shoulder first. Hero limps on one leg and hits a front single leg dropkick on Angle, causing Angle to hit the turnbuckle hard. Hero slowly walks towards Angle. But Angle grabs Hero and throws him out of the ring with a belly to belly overhead suplex. Angle follows Hero and whips him to the steel steps. As the match is approaching to the end, Angle is trying to set Hero up for the Angle Slam. Angle grabs Hero. But Hero slides out of it and grabs Angle’s head. And nails Death Blow on Angle. Hero covers Angle for the victory. ' ' Winner: Chris Hero advances to the Semifinals via pinfall at 16:10 ' ' After the match, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins come out and grab a mic. ' ' Segment 5: *The Shield’s promo on why they did not help The Wyatt Family last week* '' '' Ambrose: All right, we know what is the problem here with The Wyatt Family. Don’t get us wrong here. It’s not we don’t want to help you last week. We just couldn’t. All of us were attacked backstage by The 4th Reich and The United Nations right before Bray Wyatt started his haiku speech last week. What else do you want us to do? Fight in a losing battle? '' ''' '' ''Rollins: Bray Wyatt, The Shield have no issues with you and your family. But if you have an issue with The Shield…..now that is an injustice. An injustice that can be only rectified by The Shield. We are obliged to work with you to cleanse the Nazi atmosphere in Survival. '' '' '' Ambrose: If we have to take your scum family out of place to complete our mission, we will. And you can believe in that. '' '' Hero: BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD! '' '' *CM Punk’s theme song hits and the crowd boos him loudly as he stands on the stage* '' '' ''Punk: Here is another typical internal conflict between The Shield and The Wyatt Family. Let’s face it. These two factions can’t never ever work together. You want to know why? Because each and everyone of you have a fat ass ego who only cares about doing things for himself. Dean Ambrose, you can go on and bitch about completing the mission that The Shield have set out to do for the past 4 months. Seth Rollins, you can just go sell yourself to a circus because I heard they are auditioning for a lion to jump through fiery hula hoops for a penny. And for you, Chris Hero. Continue on being the most irrelevant member of The Shield because you are just Roman Reigns’s placeholder while he is lying on his couch, crying like a little bitch. '' '' '' Ambrose: Punk, we appreciate the insults but we honestly don’t give a fuck about your comments. The Shield….we will be here till our last breath. To put you out for good. Maybe it will happen in a week’s time? A month’s time? A year later? 10 years later? WE DON’T FUCKING CARE! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES US TO PUT THE 4TH REICH TO REST, WE WILL HAUNT YOU ALL DOWN TILL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU IS DEAD! AND THAT STARTS AT PRIMAL WARFARE WHEN I TAKE THE SURVIVAL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP AWAY FROM YOU! '' ''' ''Punk: Cute. Are you forgetting a little something though? Oh, I don’t know…..like your defences? '' The Shield quickly turns around and the rest of The 4th Reich beat The Shield down with chairs. The show ends with The 4th Reich standing tall over The Shield.''